mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:4aJ/Luigi's Mansion 2 - News
Wie meinem neuen Ava zu entnehmen ist, freue ich mich so gewaltig auf Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, dass ich gleich einen Blog mit so vielen Informationen wie möglich im Moment mache. Falls jemand Kommentare abgeben will, kann er dies jederzeit tun. ACHTUNG: Logischerweise beinhaltet dieser Blog massiiive Spoiler! Dieser Blog ist in Bearbeitung und wird bei Neuigkeiten aktualisiert. Also, los geht's. Der Nachfolger von Luigi's Mansion thumb|leftEs braucht kein Genie, um zu wissen, dass Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon der Nachfolger von dem Nintendo GameCube-Launchtitel Luigi's Mansion ist. Also, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, oder ist es genau das selbe wie der Vorgänger, bloß mit einem anderen Geisterhaus? Nun, ersten Mal ist es nicht nur EIN Geisterhaus, sondern viele Verschiedene mit unterschiedlichen Themen, wie z.B.... thumb|213px|Ein Mansion mit SchneestilEin Geisterhaus, voll verschneit! Und wenn ihr links neben Luigi ''kuckt, seht ihr einen Toad, der Luigi zu folgen scheint. Im Trailer der E3 2012 (der übrigens gratis runtergeladen werden kann auf dem 3DS) sah man in einer Cutscene, dass das Eis unter Luigi und Toad zerbricht und die beiden in einen tieferen Teil des Hauses fallen. Das Bild rechts zeigt wohl kurz danach, und Luigi versucht, Toad aus dem Spukhaus zu lotsen. Zu den anderen Geisterhäusern später... Storytechnisch Was gibt es Storytechnisch zu sagen? thumb|125pxDass König Buu Huu erscheint, ist bekannt, aber was er für eine Rolle er haben wird, ist unklar. Wird er erneut der letzte Boss sein? Wohl nicht, denn es ist ebenfalls bekannt, dass die Story nichts mit der des Vorgängers zu tun hat. Wie rechts zu sehen ist, hat er wieder das Design aus Luigi's Mansion, obwohl Luigi seine Krone genommen hat und seine Zunge in nachfolgenden Spielen immer rot war. Vielleicht hat er ja einen Auftritt als normaler Boss? Wer weiß, wer weiß...Im '''ersten Quartal 2013 '''wissen wir mehr! Erwähnenswert: Der Name ''Dark Moon ''scheint etwas mit Dark Moon-Einzelteilen zu tun zu haben, die zusammengesteckt werden müssen. Der Name hat also nix damit zu tun, dass der Mond düster durchs Fenster scheint xD. Zudem scheint die Story in jedem Mansion etwas zu variieren... Wäre dann nicht der Name Luigi's Mansion's''' passender? ;-) Schattenseiten So gerne ich den Vorgänger thumbauch mochte, muss ich zugeben, er hatte seine Schattenseiten. Das Hauptkriterium ist immer: Zu kurz. Das normale Mansion hat man nach 4 Stunden komplett. Mit dem versteckten nochmal 4, Gesamtspielzeit 8 Stunden. Natürlich, kann man noch versuchen, eine möglichst gute Punktzahl auf die Reihe zu bringen, aber das ist nunmal nicht jedermanns Sache. Nintendo bestätigte, dass das Durchspielen des Nachfolgers weit über 10 Stunden erfordern wird. Zudem wird das Spiel rätselorientierter als der Vorgänger sein. Das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Look & Feel Wie sieht denn der 3DS-Nachfolger aus, im Gegensatz zum 10 Jahre alten GC-Spiel? Man ist es gewohnt, dass thumbHandhelds keine so gute Grafik haben wie die stationären Konsolen, aber 1. Wer achtet auf Grafik und 2. Die Grafik des Nachfolgers ist mindestens so gut wie die des Vorgängers. Feelt es sich auch right an? Oh ja, man erkennt die klitzekleinen Details in den Trailern, und sie sind überall! Luigi hebt und schließt seine Augenbrauen, Spinnen hangeln von der Decke, alles, einfach ALLES, sieht erste Sahne aus. Wie fühlt es sich beim Spielen an? Also, ICH habe keine Ahnung, aber wer will, kann mal die folgenden Reviews von der Demo lesen: Der erste Teil auf dem GameCube war gut, wirkte aber immer etwas unausgereift. So, als wäre da noch Platz für Ideen - und die kurze Spielzeit war auch immer ein Manko. Das alles scheint mit Luigi's Mansion 2 endlich nicht mehr zu so sein. Die Demo machte einen sehr guten Eindruck, und dass es dieses Mal mehrere Mansions geben wird, klingt nach mehreren Stunden Geisterjägerlaune - hat mir gut gefallen. ''(eyesonnintendo) ''Fans können aufatmen. '„Luigi's Mansion 2”''' zeigt schon in dieser frühen Demo, wie viel Spaß die Geisterjagd wieder macht. (Planet3DS)'' '-Part 2-' So, weiter geht's mit mir, wie ich irgendwelche Sachen als Blog schreibe, die keiner ließt. Also: Was gibt's sonst Neues? Verglichen mit dem Vorgänger (nenn ich absofort mal LM, weil ich schreibfaul bin) haben wir den Nachfolger (nenn ich absofort mal DM, weil ich schreibfaul bin) jetzt. Aber was gibt's denn nun wirklich neues? Was mir in den Trailern sehr ''thumb|217px|What's inside?zugesagt hat, ist, dass es, als Feature, die Möglichkeit gibt, schon vor dem Betreten des jeweiligem Spukhauses einen Blick durch das Fenster zu erhaschen, und zu sehen, was da so los ist. Und ich glaube, das ist nicht nur ein Extra, sondern muss an gewissen Teilen des Spiels sogar verwendet werden, um Rätsel zu lösen, Schwachstellen der Geister herauszufinden, oder... nun, da wird sich Next Level Games schon was einfallen lassen :-) Ich kann mir übrigens gut vorstellen, dass man den letzten Boss durch ein Fenster sieht, bevor man sich dem Kampf stellt- nur mal so am Rande! Geisterfangen für Anfänger thumb|leftIm Vorgänger, ne wollt ihn doch LM nennen, na egal, saugte man Geister ein, indem man sie mit der Taschenlampe betäubt und dann, naja, sie aufsaugt. Im Na- In DM ist es nicht so, die Taschenlampe hat wohl ihre besten Jahre hinter sich und reicht nicht mehr aus, um Geister zu betäuben. Stattdessen verfügt der neue Schreckweg über eine Blitzlicht-Funktion, die auf ''A ''aufgeladen werden muss und dann die Geister in der Nähe und Richtung des Schreckwegs betäubt. Dann kann man sie aufsaugen. Übrigens, diesmal können Taschenlampe und Schreckweg entweder mit B und X auf und ab gesenkt werden, oder per Gyrosensor! thumb In einer Stelle im E3 2012-Trailer wurde gezeigt, wie ein Geisterhund einen Schlüssel "isst" (wo auch immer der hinkommt^^) und Luigi den Schreckweg so umschaltete, dass er als Fußspursuche funzt (was so ein Staubsauger alles kann), um den Hund so zu verfolgen. Es gibt noch viel mehr: Luigi kann mit Blasen, die aus speziellen Pflanzen kommen, fliegen, über dünne Stege balancieren, Teppiche aufrollen, bla, bla, bla. Cutscenes thumb|leftIch bin sehr erfreut darüber, dass dieses, ich meine, dass DM die Story in einigen Cutscenes, also Zwischenfilmen, weiterbringt. Diese sehen auch gut aus und alles Pipapo. In den Trailern sah man bereits einige, also hoffentlich, pro Mansion mehrere Cutscenes :-) Gezeigt wurde unter anderem Luigi in einem Fahrstuhl, unter Lugi und Toad einstürzendes Eis und dies und das... Die einzelnen Missionen & Mansions thumb|left '''Warnung: Dieser Teil enthält sauviele Spoiler, die den Spielspaß eingrenzen könnten! Wer dies nicht will, möge diesen Teil überspringen!!' Ich (was wollt ich jetzt nochmal sagen)...(ach ja genau) möchte jetzt nochmal auf die einzelnen Missionen eingehen. Man startet vor dem Betreten eines Mansions in I.Gidds Stube, in der man sich zu den verschiedenen Villen warpen kann (hach ja, die Technologie von heute^^).Luigi wird von I.Gidd Pixel von Pixel zu den entsprechenden Geisterhäusern gewarpt. In den Missionen gilt es manchmal, einen Boss zu besiegen, irgendwas zu holen, oder wasweißichwas. Kaltstart Die Mission, die es auf der e3 2011 sehbar war, thumb|212pxspielte sich in einer Villa ohne Besonderheiten im Aussehen ab. Die gleiche Villa war auf der e3 2012 spielbar-allerdings mit einer völlig anderen Aufgabe: In der e3 2011 Demo musste man einen Bossgeist in einer Bibiothek vertreiben, während man in der von e3 2012 erst den Schreckweg finden, dann zwei Geister einfangen musste. Denn es gibt (vergeichbar mit Super Mario Galaxy) in jedem Mansion mehrere Missionen (in der E3 2012 war das in der Demo zu sehen). Und obwohl sich die -scheinbar 3 pro Villa- Missionen am selben Ort abspielen, sind die Aufgaben und die Räume, in die man gehen muss, völlig unterschiedlich. Und jetzt mal ein bisschen mehr zu den Spukhäusern. Schnee und Eis left(Was I.Gidd zu Luigi sagt, bevor er ins Eishaus geht, übersetzt:) I.Gidd: "Ich hoffe, du magst Schnee. Denn dein nächstes Ziel ist der Gipfel eines verschneiten Berges. Dort ist eine Einrichtung, die meine Kollegen als Labor nutzten. Sie haben die Mineralien in diesem Bereich untersucht oder so. Aber die Geister jagten sie weg, nachdem der Dark Moon zerbrach. Hier wird es interessant: Vor kurzem habe ich ein starkes Signal in diesem Bereich empfangen. Und ich schätze, dass es das nächste Dark Moon-Fragment sein könnte! Glücklicherweise befindet sich dort bereits einer meiner Toad-Assistenten. Möglicherweise weiß er, was los ist, also müssen wir mit ihm sprechen. Aber...er antwortet nicht auf meine Anrufe. Deshalb brauche ich dich, um ihn ausfindig zu machen. Währenddessen werde ich diesen Bereich genauer untersuchen. Aber das herbe Wetter macht es schwer, etwas zu finden. Bist du bereit? Los geht's!" Luigi startet außerhalb der Eishütte und kommt nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch durch den Schnee an. Im Hausthumb|236px|Nach dem Sturz... begegnet er einige Geister, die er aufsaugt. Dann kommt er an ein Eishockeyfeld; daneben eine Kiste, in der Luigi einen Putt (oder wie die Dinger heißen) findet, ihn mit dem Staubsauger ansaugt und gen Tor abschießt. Sogleich erscheinen zwei Hockey-Geister. Nachdem Luigi diese aufgesaugt hat, findet er eine Tür, hinter der sich ein Toad-Gemälde befindet. Luigi kann Toad daraus befreien, dieser ist überglücklich und zerglücktrampet das Eis unter Luigi und Toad. Die beiden stürzen in die Tiefe, Luigi erhält einen Anruf von I. Gidd... und mehr wissen wir nicht. Aber es ist besser, nicht alles zu wissen... Ich glaube, ich werde es bereuen, mir so viele Vids anzusehen. Falls ihr es auch bereuen wollt, hier ein Videolink: Spoiler http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBigtGlnXXQ /Spoiler In diesem sieht man das meiste. Uhrig I. Gidd: "Siehst du das, Luigi? Da ist das nächste Dark Moon-Fragment. Die alten Uhrwerke! Yep, dieser Platz hatte früher die besten Uhren aller Zeiten produziert. Aber nach einer Reihe SCHRECKLICHER Unfälle wurden sie stillgelegt. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass esganz sicher ist. Heh... ''Meine Sensoren haben das nächste Dark Moon-Fragment genau geortet. ''Die Spitze des Uhrturms! Aufregend, was? Nun, siehst du diese verwickelte Tür? Da musst du zuerst durch. Es ist das Uhrturmtor im Erdgeschoss. Also wirst du nicht ziellos durch die Gegend laufen müssen. Bist du bereit? Mach dich auf Verpixelung gefasst! '' Das letzte der drei Spukhäuser, die bisher zu sehen war, spielt sich in einem Uhrwerk ab. Weil ich keine Lust habe, großartig vor euch hinzuschwafeln obwohl das eh schon alles in einem Video ist, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbgTYe9W-Kc bitte schön. Das war's mit dem Gerede... jetzt gehts mal an die News! Es ist ein neues, genaueres Release-Date für DM bekannt: März 2013! Hm, das bedeutet also Ende des 1. Quartals. Oh Nintendo, oh Next Level Games, wieso quält ihr uns so? Wie auch immer, hoffen wir mal, dass dieser Release-Monat wenigstens bleibt und nicht weiter verschoben wird- denn ich verliere langsam die Geduld! (8.12.2012) Vor wenigen Tagen thumb|222pxist eine Nintendo Direct erschienen, in der unter anderen das US-Cover von Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon zu sehen war. Zu sehen darauf ist rechts oben ein Nintendo Network-Logo zu sehen. Das heißt, es könnte Highscorelisten, DLCs und möglicherweise (aber unwahrscheinlich) Onlinemultiplayer. So ein kleiner Zwischenmode wie Luigi's Geistervilla in Nintendo Land wäre doch nice :D (Zudem Geistervilla mein Lieblingsspiel dort ist). Es lässt sich bis jetzt nur spekulieren, aber ich gehe mal schwer von Onlineranglisten aus, war doch schon der erste Teil irgendwie eher ein Highscoreaufstellspiel. ;D (20.1.2013) thumb|200pxIch bin neulich über etwas gestolpert: Laut der Seite zu Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon besitzt dieses einen lokalen Multiplayer! Ob es sich dabei um einen "Versus" oder einen "Co-op" handelt, bleibt aber ungeklärt. (20.1.2013) Und damit nicht genug! Amerika darf sich nämlich genau am '''24. März' mit Luigi's Mansion 2 vergnügen. Wann es in Europa herauskommt bleibt offen, aber inetwa in dem Zeitraum, also so zwischen dem 21.-27. März. Und nicht nur das: Man hört mal wieder etwas von König Buu Huu. Rechts sehr ihr einen Ausschnitt, in dem König Buu Huu wieder was von sich hören lässt. Bin schon gespannt welche Rolle er im Spiel haben wird. thumb|232px (25.1.2013) Der lokale Multiplayer ist nicht nur lokal, sondern auch weltweit online. Es ist jetzt auch so einiges über den Co-op Multiplayer bekannt: Im "Hunter Mode" kämpfen sich bis zu 4 verschieden farbige Luigis durch dem "ScareScraper" (Wortspiel aus "Scyscraper" (engl. Wolkenkratzer) und "Scare" (engl. verängstigen)). Sie haben für das Besiegen aller Geister und für den Boss ein Zeitlimit, sollte dieses ablaufen verlieren sie alle. Andernfalls ist dieses Stockwerk geschafft- die Stockwerke sind random- und die Luigis gehen zum nächsten über. Wie viele Stockwerke es sind, kann man festlegen- man kann sogar "endlos" festlegen! Für den Multiplayer braucht jeder ein Luigi's Mansion:Dark Moon-Modul bzw. den Download im eShop. thumb (26.1.2013) je näher wir dem Release kommen, desto mehr gibts zu berichten. Heute wurde überraschenderweise der europäische Titel auf Luigi's Mansion 2 umbenannt. In Amerika bleibt der Titel bei Dark Moon. (27.1.2013) Hallo ;) Ich habe letztens eine Ladung Artworks im Netz gefunden. Interessieren könnte das kleine Bild rechts, welches eine Villa zeigt. rightAuffällig dabei ist der große Baum in der Mitte des Bildes. Mit was für einer Villa haben wir es hier zu tun? thumb In dem nächsten Bild sehen wir eine Villa, die im Gegensatz zur oberen Villa einen weitaus gefährlicheren Eindruck macht, findet ihr nicht? Handelt es sich dabei um...die finale Villa? :o Jedenfalls: Erste Villa + Schneevilla+ Uhrvilla + die beiden grad gezeigten heißt, mindestens 5 Villen. (14.02.2013) Dieses Jahr ist das Jahr des Luigi? Perfekt! Luigi's Mansion 2 erscheint jetzt endgültig in Europa am 28. März. Kamen auch noch andere Infos in der neuen Nintendo Direct: Der Geister-Hund, den wir aus den Trailern kennen, der ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Spiels! Er hat eine Schwäche für alles was glänzt und schnappt sich auch mal Luigi's Schlüssel, guckt er kurz weg. (15.02.2013) thumb|178pxHab mir just nochmal die Nintendo Direct angesehen und hab das Szenario rechts bemerkt - ich halte es für nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich dabei um die oben erwähnte Baumvilla handelt. Desweiteren war auch ein Puppenzimmer zu sehen (Bild rechts) und ein Swimming Pool (Bild links). Der Swimming Pool ist recht bewachsen... ob er vielleicht zur Baumvilla gehört? thumb|200pxthumb|left|200pxÜbrigens entschuldige ich mich für die "Lüge" ganz viel weiter oben: Das, womit Luigi fliegen kann, sind keine Blasen, sondern aufgeblasene Ballons... (24.02.2013) thumb|358pxLetztens hat ein User dieses Wikis das Intro von Luigi's Mansion 2 hochgeladen. Das könnt ihr euch selbst ansehen, eingehen möchte ich lediglich auf eine Art Übersicht, die kurz im Intro zu sehen war. Man erkennt jetzt vielleicht nicht 100 Prozentig alles, aber man sieht schon recht gut was es für Villen gibt- und wie viele. Erstmal, unten links ist I.Gidds Labor. In der Graslandschaft ist das "Ghostly Manor", in dem Luigi die ersten Missionen meistert. Oben ist die Schneevilla. Links ist die Baumvilla. Die können eigentlich recht eindeutig zugeordnet werden. Dann, rechts ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Uhrvilla. Man sieht, dass das Gebäude wie ein Uhrturm aussieht. Die übrige Villa befindet sich zwischen Eis und Uhr. Dabei handelt es sich - Ausschlussverfahren - dann um die Villa, bei der ich vermutete, dass sie die letzte Villa ist... und so wie's aussieht könnte das tatsächlich stimmen. Nun ja, an einer anderen Stelle gestoppt ist klar erkennbar, dass sich der Dark Moon (das lilane Ding oben) in 6 Teile aufteilt (déjà-vû: Paper Mario Sticker Star). Wir haben 6 Villen, also wohin fliegt das letzte Teil? Erkennbar ist: Es fliegt neben I.Gidds Labor. Ich nehme an, dass man es von Anfang an hat. (5.3.2013) Noch 23 Tage - hier der Teaser: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlTCtJD49hM (8.3.2013) Was ist grün und fürchtet sich im Dunkeln - und bringt in 20 Tagen ein Spiel heraus? Wer es nicht weiß hat sich wohl nicht einmal den Titel dieses Blogs angeschaut und sollte die Website aufsuchen: http://www.nintendo.de/Spiele/Nintendo-3DS/Luigi-s-Mansion-2-274347.html Die meißten Punkte sind, wie zu sehen ist, noch nicht öffentlich, aber das kommt schon :) (9.3.2013) Hier erfährt man Genaueres über den Multiplayer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uswNpCwIQA Kurze Zusammenfassung: Die Höhe und die Art des "ScareScrapers" kann individuell eingestellt werden. Zur Auswahl stehen bei Höhe 5-25 Etagen und "Endlos", bei Art "Hunter" "Rush" "Polterpup" sowie "Surprise", und beim Schwierigkeitsgrad gibt es "Normal" "Schwer" und "Experte" (kein "Leicht"! So gefällt mir das!). *Hunter ("Jäger"): Saugt alle Geister auf, um die Etage zu meistern! *Rush ("Eile"): Findet den Raum, in dem das Ziel ist, und lotst eure Mitluigis dorthin. Nur 30 Sekunden hat man Zeit, doch wer Uhren findet kann diese Zeit erhöhen. *Polterpup ("Polterpinscher"): Findet die Hunde mit der Düsterlampe und saugt sie ein! *Surprise ("Überraschung"): Immer zufällig eins der oben genannten. *Boss: An der Spitze des Wolkenkratzers wartet ein besonders mächtiger Boss auf euch, den ihr mit Teamwork besiegen müsst (15.3.2013) Da es jetzt so kurz vor dem Release doch seit ein paar Tagen nichts Neues gab, dachte ich "Schreib ich halt was Altes!". Und so mache ich es auch, indem ich mal die verschiedenen Villen aufzähle: (21.3.2013) So, noch eine Woche ist Zeit. Eine Woche dauert's noch, dann hat Europa endlich Luigi's Mansion 2. Die ersten Reviews gibt es auch schon, und die fielen mit meißtens 9-10 Punkten aus = SEHR GUT! Vielleicht sammele ich ein paar Reviewscores und editiere sie hier später. Wenn ich Lust habe. Edit: Was iich nicht habe. Aber der Durchschnitt liegt bei exakt 9/10 Punkten. Wenn nicht ist das womöglich der letzte Edit auf diesem Blog. Bald gibt's schon Walkthroughs, Let's Plays und wasweißichwas auf Youtube, darauf gehe ich jetzt nicht weiter ein. Och ja, ich hab mir ein paar Gedanken zur Button-Belegung gemacht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es müsste sein: A: Stroboskop (Oder wie das heißt) B: Nach unten sehen/Rennen Y: Düsterlampe (Bringt versteckte Dinge zum Vorschein) X: Nach oben sehen. Neeeee etwas möchte ich noch sagen, nämlich über den Wiederspielwert :) -In jeder Mission ist sich ein sehr gut versteckter Buu Huu (Toller Bonus fürs Fangen aller Buu Huus!) -Man kann versuchen alle Arten von Geistern zu fangen -Amethyste, besonders wertvolle Edelsteine, sind versteckt -Man kann eine Mission mit einem, zwei oder drei Sternen abschließen -Sehr viele Geheimräume Und, übrigens, eine Villa soll von der Spielzeit her etwa 3-4 Stunden lang sein, was ja fast schon wieder der Spielzeit vom Teil 1 nahe kommt! (28.3.2013) Heute ist es draußen, der ein oder andere hat es vielleicht sogar schon seit gestern oder vorgestern. Ich hab wohl das Pech, dass es heute noch nicht mit der Post kam, und morgen ist Feiertag... WEHE es kommt nicht am Samstag, am Montag ist ja wieder Feiertag... Aber wie sagt man so schön: Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude! Also, vielleicht kommentier ich das Spiel nochmal kurz wenn ich es endlich in den Händen halte, aber ansonsten bleibt dieser Blog vorerst unbearbeitet. Ach, und wer hat es schon? Wie findet ihr es? Besser als Teil 1? Was hätte man besser machen können? Was gefällt euch besonders gut? Ist es sein Geld wert? Welche Wertung würdet ihr dem Spiel geben? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! right(1.4.2013) Hab ich mir ein schlechtes Datum ausgesucht? Na ja... Ich bin jedenfalls jetzt durch (Mit der Story, nicht mit den Buu Huus und Edelsteinen!) und bin begeistert: Die Edelsteine sind sehr gut und kreativ versteckt, es ist gar nicht mal soo linear wie immer behauptet wird, ein paar Rätsel sind (besonders gegen Ende!) echt knifflig, Luigi und auch I.Gidd bringen einen oft zum Lachen, und das Spiel ist gar nicht mal so leicht, auch wenn man wohl eher nie zwei Mal in der selben Mission draufgeht.. Was sind die Schattenseiten? Nun, mir persönlich gefallen die Bosse nicht so. Der erste Boss - man kämpft hier gegen eine riesige Spinne - ist genial, es macht viel Spaß herauszufinden wie man ihr schaden kann, deshalb hat man natürlich auch entsprechend hohe Erwartungen für die darauffolgenden Bosse, doch die sind leider lachhaft leicht. Am Ende wurden die Bosse noch mal etwas besser, aber sonst bereiten normale Geister mehr Probleme. Ich hab für das Durchspielen der Story - ohne Edelsteine, Buu Huus und Geld besonders zu beachten - 14 Stunden benötigt. Wenn man die auch noch einsammeln will (was ich machen werde!) kommt bestimmt noch so einiges drauf. In den 14 Stunden habe ich mich (fast) keine einzige Stunde gelangtweilt. Für mich bisher auf jeden Fall das beste Spiel für den 3DS! Der Wirrwarrturm macht auch einen guten Eindruck, funktioniert perfekt, hat eine großzügige Download-Spiel-Funktion (nur "Surprise" und "Endlos fehlen!) und da man ihn wenn man weder Freunde noch Internet da hat auch alleine spielen kann und die Räume immer anders angeordnet sind, kann man ja quasi für immer weiterspielen. (Quasi!) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag